In-floor electrical fittings provide power and data connections at the floor-level in the interior of a room so that power and data cables do not have to be routed to the room walls to make the necessary electrical connections, thereby preventing tripping hazards and improving room aesthetics. For example, one or more in-floor fittings could be installed below a conference table so that power and data cables connected to electronic devices sitting on the table can connect to building AC power and building computer networks without extending past the footprint of the table.
One particular category of in-floor electrical fittings is a poke-through fitting. A poke-through fitting passes through the entire thickness of a concrete floor so that power and data cables can be connected through the plenum space between the room floor of one building floor and the ceiling of the building floor below. As such, power and data cables do not need to be routed to the fitting through conduits within the concrete floor itself. Because poke-through fittings pass completely through the concrete floor, they are required by code to have a fire rating as good as the fire rating of the floor.
Some in-floor fittings employ intumescent material inside of them to improve their fire ratings. Intumescent material rapidly expands when heated, thereby closing openings within the fitting so that a fire cannot pass through those openings. Because poke-through fittings must have the same or better firing rating as the floor, intumescent material is sometimes used in poke-through fittings.
There is a need in the art for more versatile intumescent structures inside of in-floor electrical fittings.